


Muster

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adelaide Lyons, F/M, Fell Krieger, Raise Krieger, Unrequited Love, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Raise finally gains the courage to tell the girl he loved his feelings, but fate has other plans.Writing for the FFXIV Writing Challenge 2020!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Muster

**Author's Note:**

> That day when Fell and Adelaide fell in love, and Raise got his heart broken.
> 
> "May you always be satisfied!"
> 
> (A little shorter than my last ones, but this one didn't have to be that long!)

“Raise? Are you alright?” Adelaide’s voice cut through Raise’s thoughts as he numbly chewed on a piece of grass. They had been sitting there for bells, just chatting and enjoying the beautiful weather. Raise loved to watch Adelaide as she excitedly talked about her schooling, waving her arms as she explained all the logistics of being a ‘fantastic’ merchant in Limsa Lominsa. He grinned when she cracked herself in the face, letting out a squeal of surprise as she reached up with her other hand to grasp her nose.

“Ah, I’m alright, sorry. We’ve been here for a while, haven’t we?” He asked her, and she nodded, reaching up to play with a lock of her red hair. 

“Yeah,” she said, looking up at the mid-afternoon sky. “Uhm, as much as I enjoy talking to you, Raise, why did you call me out here? I have lessons this afternoon, you know.”

“Uh. Right.” He cleared his throat. He had spent weeks mustering up the courage to speak to Adelaide like this. He didn’t know when it was, but he gradually had fallen in love with this beautiful spitfire of a woman. The way she saw beauty in everything, the way her green eyes sparkled when she ate her favorite meal. Just everything about this girl had his heart racing. 

And today? Today was the day he would tell her. He was ready, and he would do about anything to have this girl be his. He looked at Adelaide, leaning forward until his face was meres ilms from hers. Adelaide blinked in surprise and blushed a pretty pink, biting her lip.

“R-Raise?” She squeaked. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“Adelaide,” he started. “I-”

“Raise! There you are.” Raise’s mouth shut with a clack and he let out a soft sigh, turning to look up at his younger brother. Fell leaned over him, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised. “There you are. Father isn’t very happy with you. You didn’t finish your chores.”

“I was going to do them when I got back,” Raise protested. Fell let out a sigh and looked over at Adelaide.

“What, are you here with another one of....” He trailed off, his eyes widening as he looked at Adelaide. She looked at him, still blushing, and smiled.

“Hello. I’m Adelaide Lyons,” she greeted, standing up and brushing off her pants. She held out a hand for him to shake, and Fell fumbled over it for a moment before taking it. “You must be Fell. Raise talks about you a lot. Good things, I promise!” She giggled, and Fell’s jaw went slack. 

Raise’s stomach dropped. He knew that look on Fell’s face. That was the look of a guy who had fallen hard. He looked between Adelaide and Fell, back and forth, and his face fell. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Adelaide and Fell looked wordlessly at each other, seemingly lost in each other’s eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“It’s, uh. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Lyons,” Fell said, finally finding his words. “W-was I interrupting something?” A look of realization crossed Adelaide’s face and she looked at Raise, smiling.

“Oh! Oh, right! Raise! There was something you wanted to tell me?” She turned, folding her hands behind her back. Raise gave her a weak smile, waving his hand in front of him.

“Oh. No, it wasn’t too important,” he lied, looking over at Fell. “I’ll go back and get my chores done soon. Why don’t you guys go ahead of me? I’ll see you at home.” His hand dropped to his side. “You have classes, right, Adelaide?”

“Yes! Goodness, I completely forgot!” Adelaide gasped, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before shyly looking up at Fell. “Uhm. If you don’t mind, let’s walk home together. I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Yeah! I mean, yes, yeah, I’d like that.” Fell held out his arm for her and she giggled, looping her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder. He flushed bright red, looking at Raise, who grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Try not to have too much fun,” he told them as they walked off. He held the grin and the thumbs up until they left, dropping his hand to his side and letting out a heavy sigh. He turned and sat back down where Adelaide had been, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky.

Life was so unfair.


End file.
